


Lighthouse

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouse

**Title:** [Lighthouse ](http://ohmygodstopit.tumblr.com/post/64727894563/lighthouse-summary-eleven-kisses-word)

**Author:** [bron](http://ohmygodstopit.tumblr.com)

 **Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Time:** 43:13

 **Download from mediafire:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zct745cbcy2ee5r/Lighthouse.m4a)


End file.
